mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SUSFU 17
SUSFU 17 thumb|[[Vanilla the Rabbit Creams Mutter]]thumb|[[Rosie Woodchuck Nanny]]thumb|[[Sasha, Rory und Snaggle Waisenkinder]]thumb|[[Bubblegum the Rabbit Anführerin einer Terrororganisation]]thumb|[[Robbery the Fox Meisterdiebin]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm jüngste Bride der Raiju Geschichte]] Zug: Willkommen in der Kleinstadt Rock. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Vanilla steigt aus Vanilla: Das ist ein tolles Fleckchen Mobius. Vanilla läuft weiter und geht zu ihren Apartment. Vanilla: Lalala...was? Rosie: Überraschung, Mrs Rabbit! Vanilla: Rosie...und die drei kleinen? Snaggle: Ja. Rory: Genau. Sasha: Absolut korrekt. Vanilla: Was macht ihr denn hier? Rosie: Wir wollten uns die Kleinstadt Rock angucken, damit die kleinen was lernen. Sie sollen sehen, wie es ist, in einer Kleinstadt zu leben. Und Sie? Vanilla: Ich bin nur hier, weil ich damals mal hier war und gucken wollte, wie es da jetzt vor sich geht. Rosie: Könnten Sie uns dann als Stadtführer dienen, Mrs Rabbit? Vanilla: Ich weiß nicht....meine Erinnerungen an diese Kleinstadt sind sehr vage... Sasha: Bitte, Mrs Rabbit! Rory: Ja. Snaggle: -macht einen niedlichen Blick- Vanilla: Aber das Wichtigste müsste ich noch wissen. Rory: JA! Sasha: Meine Ohren. Snaggle: -erschrickt sich- Ach du meine Güte. Rosie: Danke, Miss Rabbit. Vanilla: Sie können mich auch Vanilla nennen. Rosie: Okay, Vanilla. Vanilla: Sehen Sie? Ist nicht schwer. Rosie: Sie haben Recht. Vanilla: Dann kommt meine Touristen. Ich führe euch durch die Kleinstadt Rock rum. Sasha: Ok. Rosie: Also hört alle zu, was euch eure Touristenführerin Vanilla zu erzählen hat über diese Stadt. Rory: Tun wir. Snaggle: Ok. Sasha: Was gibt es so zu erzählen? Vanilla: Die Kleinstadt Rock ist eine schon lange existierende Kleinstadt, die durch harte körperliche Arbeit und Fleiß bis heute noch existiert. Sasha meldet sich. Vanilla: Ja Sasha? Sasha: Was macht der Mann da? Vanilla: Welcher...oh...ich gehe mal zu ihm hin. Rosie, passen Sie auf die Kinder auf. Rosie: Ok. Vanilla läuft zu dem Mann, der gerade Koks reinzieht. Vanilla: Ähm...guter Herr? Mann: Häh? Was wollen sie? Vanilla: Ich wollte fragen, ob sie woanders Koks reinziehen könnten, denn ich versuche gerade den kleinen Kindern da drüben, die Kleinstadt Rock zu zeigen. Mann: Ich habe einen viel besseren Vorschlag: Sie verpissen sich von meiner Bildfläche, gehen mit den kleinen Drecksgören und der Oma woanders hin und lassen mich meinen Koks durchziehen. Vanilla: Das ist aber nicht freundlich. Mann: Willste ne Klatsche? Vanilla geht zu den Kindern und Rosie zurück. Rosie: Und? Vanilla: Er will nicht aufhören...wir gehen woanders hin. Kommt. Sasha: OK. Aber was hat der Mann gemacht? Vanilla: Sagen wir es mal so: Es ist verboten, sowas zu tun. Sasha: Was für ein böser Mann. Snaggle: Ja. Vanilla: Das ist eine Skulptur von ...Bunny the Valli? Rosie: Bunny the Valli? Ist das nicht diese frühere Verbrecherin? Sasha: Seit wann kriegen Verbrecher Skulpturen? Vanilla: Das frage ich mich auch gerade. Und das ist eine Bar, eine Farm und eine Fabrik, die schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb ist. Rosie: Warum eigentlich? Vanilla: Aufgrund von Fleißmangel. Rosie: Oh. Vanilla: Und das war die Führung. Irgendwelche Fragen? Ja Rory? Rory: Wo sind eigentlich die Kinder? Vanilla: Jetzt wo du es sagst...ich habe gerade die ganze Zeit auch keins gesehen. Weiß nicht. Rosie: OK. Wir gehen kurz mal wieder zurück. Vanilla: OK. Ich komme gleich nach. Vanilla läuft in eine Ecke und wartet bis Rosie und die Kinder außer Sichtweite waren. Dann geht Vanilla zu dem Mann, der Koks reinzieht. Mann: Was willst du? Ne Klatsche? Vanilla: Ich zeige dir, was du kriegst! Vanilla hebt den Mann hoch und haut ihn ins Gesicht. Mann: Au, bist du behindert? Vanilla: Behindert? Nein. Ich bin voll in Fahrt. Was ist aus Rock in den letzten 10 Jahren geworden? Mann: Eine Gangstercity ohne Police! Bitte hauen sie mich bitte nicht! Vanilla: Viel besser. Vanilla wirft den Mann in den Brunnen rein. Mann: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vanilla: Guten Flug wünsche ich. Also eine Gangsterstadt. Bunny the Valli als Skulptur.... Woanders Barbecue: Bubblegum! Bubblegum: Ja, Barbecue? Barbecue: Ihre Tochter Vanilla ist in die Stadt zurückgekehrt und hat unseren Kokssüchtigen gekillt! Bubblegum: Was? Warum denn? Barbecue: Ich glaube, die ist sehr nett geworden, immerhin führt sie eine Oma und 3 Kinder in der Stadt herum. Bubblegum: 3 Kinder? Selten habe ich den Begriff gehört. So ein schönes Gefühl. Barbecue: Was sollen wir tun? Bubblegum: Ich werde das Gespräch mit meiner Tochter führen, ob sie unserer Terrororganisation beitritt. Wenn nicht, werden wir sie erpressen! Barbecue: OK. Bubblegum: Ach ja, Barby. Ich wollte dich immer mal so nennen. Egal. Du hast doch früher für Bunny the Valli gearbeitet. Wer ist diese Schl*mpe? Barbecue: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde sie allerdings erkennen. Bubblegum: Die wird doch nicht eine Maske tragen wie einer in YouTube. Barbecue: Nein, hatte sie nicht. Aber vielleicht ist sie schon lange tot? Bubblegum: Glaube ich nicht. Woanders Vanilla: Ich bin wieder da. Rosie: Wir fahren wieder nach Haus. Es grenzt an Verbrechen. Und zwar alles in dieser Kleinstadt! Vanilla: Verständlich. Ich wünsche eine schöne Heimreise. Rosie: Bye. Rosie und die drei Kinder gehen zum Zug. Gleichzeitig wird Vanilla angerufen. Vanilla: Ja? Bubblegum: Ich bins Tochter. Deine dich alles liebende Mutter. Vanilla: Was willst du? Bubblegum: Was denn? Freust du dich nicht, wieder was von deiner Mutter zu hören? Vanilla: Nein. Bubblegum: Wir treffen uns in der Bar gleich. Vanilla legt auf. Vanilla: Dann auf zur Bar. Vanilla läuft zur Bar und sieht Bubblegum. Bubblegum: Vanilla? Bist du das wirklich? Vanilla: Ja. Bubblegum: Bist du groß geworden. Vanilla: Wir haben uns auch nicht 20 Jahre gesehen. Bubblegum: Komm schon, vergiss die Vergangenheit. Vanilla: Die habe ich. Ich führe ein neues und besseres Leben. Bubblegum: Als was? Hausfrau? Vanilla: Ich habe immerhin eine Tochter zu pflegen. Bubblegum: Du hast eine Tochter? Vanilla: Wenn du sie anrührst, kannst du deine Löffel in deiner Suppe wiederfinden! Bubblegum: Wie nett. Wie alt ist sie denn? Vanilla: 6. Bubblegum: Wow. Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Vanilla: 33. Bubblegum: Ich möchte gerne mein Familienverhältnis auffrischen. Könnte ich irgendwann zu euch kommen zu einem Kaffee? Vanilla: Meine Tochter braucht dich nicht. Bubblegum: Was soll das heißen? Vanilla: Du hast 20 Jahre mich nicht gesehen und auf einmal rufst du mich an! Du willst doch was von mir. Bubblegum: OK. Ich bin schon langsam reif für die Rente... Vanilla: Ja.....? Bubblegum: Möchtest du meiner Terrororganisation beitreten? Ich brauche einen Nachfolger. Meine Tochter. Vanilla: Ich hab mit Gewalt nichts mehr am Hut. Bubblegum: Ich habe gehört, dass du heute Junkie Joe gekillt hast. Vanilla: Nein, ich trete deiner Organisation nicht bei! Au revoir! Vanilla geht raus. Barbecue: Und? Bubblegum: Schick Robbery the Fox auf die Oma und die 3 Kinder. Im Zug. Rosie: Gleich startet der Zug. Und dann sind wir in Sicherheit. Snaggle: Ich habe Angst. Rosie: Keine Sorge. Der Zug fährt gleich. Ein Fuchs steht vor denen. Robbery: Hallo. Ich muss euch Kindern was schlechtes mitteilen. Ihr werdet in Rock übernachten! Robbery erschlägt Rosie, Rory, Snaggle und Sasha mit einem Kricketschläger und packt alle in einem Sack und geht aus dem Zug raus. Bubblegum klingelt. Bubblegum: Und? Robbery: Das war lächerlich einfach. Bubblegum: Gut. Komm zum Treffpunkt. Robbery: Geht klar. Vanilla ruft gerade in gleichen Moment jemanden an. Vanilla: Thundering Rain, bitte geh ran. CS: Nihao. Vanilla: Conquering Storm? CS: Vanilla? Was für ein Zufall. Vanilla: Ja. Wie geht’s dir denn, meine kleine Luchsin? CS: Ganz gut und dir? Vanilla: Ja. Ganz prima, danke der Nachfrage. Kann ich deine Mutter sprechen, der Bride des Raiju Clans? Thundering Rain? CS: … Vanilla: Conquering Storm? Alles OK? CS: Ich sag es jetzt so heraus, ok? Vanilla: Was? CS: Wir wurden angegriffen von Canku the Cruel und sie...ich konnte Thundering Rain nicht mehr retten. (Folge 26) Die Iron Fortress brannte und die Bride konnte nicht mehr aufgefunden werden. Und Zan. Und Raging Typhoon. Alles Personen, die mir was bedeuteten. Jetzt bin ich, Conquering Storm, die Nachfolgerin. Und Rainy ist meine Beraterin. Vanilla: Das ist schrecklich. Und du bist Bride? Aber du bist erst 17! Brides müssen doch schon mindestens...20 sein. CS: Ich bin halt ausgewählt worden. Bevor sie starben.... Vanilla: Soll ich zu dir kommen und dich trösten? CS: Jetzt nicht. Ich plane gerade was. Bàibài! Vanilla: Bàibài! CS legt auf. Vanilla: Übel. Vanillas Handy klingelt Vanilla: Ja? Bubblegum: Ich bin es. Du wolltest also nicht meine Nachfolgerin werden, also werde ich die Oma und die 3 Kinder foltern. Rosie: Hilfe! Snaggle: Ich habe Angst. Vanilla: Du miese... Bubblegum: Gib uns 10000 Ringe und sie sind frei! Wenn nicht.... Vanilla: OK. Ich werde es tun! Bubblegum: Cleveres Mädchen. Bye. Bubblegum legt auf. Vanilla: Erst ist Thundering Rain tot und dann droht dasselbe auch mit Rosie und den 3 Kleinen! Jetzt reichts! Bunny the Valli kehrt zurück! Rosie, Sasha, Rory und Snaggle gekidnappt! Vanilla ist Bunny the Valli! Was passiert als nächstes? Kategorie:SUSFU